The end (RemakeEdited Version)
by AvatarMakorra2003
Summary: My take on how The Legend of Korra should've ended. (Edited version.) mostly Makorra


**Okay so I'm redoing my story "The end" because I got Pm'd about it having a couple loose ends and because I'm a not a lazy bum I decided to redo** **it and I personally like this one WAY better. R &R plz and enjoy!**

 **Word count: 1,621**

Set after Korra's talk with Wu.

"For now the dance floor calls." Wu shuffled away to the dance floor.

Korra smiled and looked down. She turned towards him. "How's the arm?" She asked. "Much better." She gave him a smile.

"The words thank you don't feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don't know what else to say." He smiled back at her.

"You don't have to say anything. I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back Korra, and I always will." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back.

She pulled away and placed her forehead against his, letting them stand there until she kissed him softly and quickly. She pulled back, they smiled at each other one more time and she walked away.

She ended up walking to her father, whom she hadn't seen in months. "Hi dad." She said nervously.

He pulled her into a hug. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "Korra, I want you to know I'm so proud of you. You've changed the world so much in the past few years, and I'm honored to call you my daughter."

She teared up and buried her face into his chest. "I love you dad." Her words slightly muffled. "I love you too Korra." She sniffled slightly. They pulled apart. "I'm gonna go get some air." She smiled and walked away.

She watched the city across the water, all of the spirit vines and broken buildings overshadowed by the hazy glow of the bright green spirit portal in the heart of the city.

Tenzin approached her next.

"I spoke to President Raiko. Tomorrow, he's announcing a plan to expand the city, rather than rebuild downtown." Korra smirked.

"I bet Aang never could've imagined there'd be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City." Tenzin smiled. "Korra, you've transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes."

She looked at him. "But I feel like I've only just begun. There's so much more I want to learn and do."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again."

Korra grinned. "It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?"

"I've come to realize life is one big, bumpy ride." He said.

She looked down. "I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned, but I finally understand why I needed to go through all that. I needed to understand what real suffering was, so I could become more compassionate to others ... even to people like Kuvira." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She hugged him. "Thanks for never giving up on me, and being like a second father to me." He smiled. "You're welcome Avatar Korra." She smiled. "I know Aang is proud." Her eyes widened. She pulled back and grinned brightly at him.

Asami, Bolin and Mako all showed up next. "Excuse us Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to jump off the tower?" Tenzins eyes grew wide. "That doesn't sound like a good idea!" He stormed off quickly. Asami looked back at him, a hint a mischief gleaming in her bright green eyes. Bolin smirked at her and she shrugged.

Korra smiled. "You guys want to sit with me for a minute? I'm not ready to go back to the party just yet." They all grinned and sat on the stairs.

"I don't think I ever really apologized." Korra said, hanging her head down slightly. "For what?" Asami asked. "For being gone all that time. For not writing back or coming home sooner." Bolin smiled.

"Come on Korra, we forgive you!" She jerked her head up and looked at him. Her blue eyes slightly glossy. "But I didn't write you back!" She exclaimed.

"Korra," Mako started, "You were going through A LOT. Maybe talking to a girl was best for you at the time. Don't be so hard on yourself." She smiled at him.

"Yeah Korra, even though you're the avatar, girl talk is still a good thing to have." Asami said. Korra stared at the water, Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, why is everything making me cry today?" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ugh." She said, faking disgust. "When did I become such a girl?" She exaggerated.

They all laughed and still sat there, thinking about all the great memories they had with each other.

"Yah know," Bolin started, "since we have an actual spirit portal right in the heart of the city, we should go there sometime." He said. "Good idea Bolin. I mean, I've never been to the spirit world and now I have basically a doorway there." Asami added.

Korra's eyes sparkled with excitement. Mako looked at her. "I know that look. What are you thinking Korra?" He asked.

"We should go to the spirit world together! Just the four of us!" She smiled. They all looked at each other. "Come on," Korra said, "I know we all need a break after what happened, and it's been so long since we did something together." She grinned.

"Let's make new memories." She stood up and placed her hand out. "Team Avatar?" She looked at them hopefully.

"Team Avatar." Bolin stood up and placed his hand over hers. Asami stood up next, saying "Team Avatar" proudly as she put her hand over Bolins. They all looked at Mako. He stood up and placed his and over Asami's. He grinned at Korra. "Team Avatar." He said. They all group hugged.

 **Set at Kuviras prison.**

She heard the cell door open. She looked up.

"Suyin?" She asked. "Hello Kuvira." She walked over to her. Su sat down next to her. Kuvira burst out suddenly

"Suyin, I know I've caused you so much pain, and I want to apologize." She teared up and her voice cracked.

"You've been the only mother I ever had, and all I've done was try to hurt you." She sobbed. Su pulled her into her arms.

"Kuvira, I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive you. But that doesn't mean I won't try." She held her tightly. "I doubt they'll ever let you out of prison but I'll write you letters and visit every day I can." She cried harder. "I promise." Su held her for a few more minutes before letting go and standing up.

"I didn't come alone Kuvira, there's someone else who wants to talk to you." She walked to the door and Baatar Jr. stepped in.

"Baatar." Kuvira breathed his name out. Suyin left, the two of them standing in silence. He broke the silence.

"Kuvira," he started, "I want to try to forgive you. To give you another chance." Her stepped towards her and hugged her. Her arms lay limply by her sides, she was shocked he would even want to see her again.

She buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Baatar!" She wailed. She clutched him as she cried. He stroked her hair. "I love you Kuvira." He whispered into her hair." She squeezed him.

She gasped slightly and lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I love you too." She murmured. She was glad they... gave her a second chance. She wanted to try again.

 **Back to Team Avatar :p**

They all stood in front of the portal, basking in the essence. "I still can't believe Korra made that thing." Bolin said softly.

Korra grinned. "Well, being the Avatar is my job. Some of the perks are being totally awesome." She smirked. She broke into a giggle and they all laughed.

They all stood there for what seemed like forever. Not wanting the moment to end.

Mako grabbed Korras hand and grinned at her. She smiled warmly at him. She squeezed his hand slightly. "Always." She breathed so quietly, he almost didn't hear.

She then took Asami's hand. Asami looked down noticing that Korra wore the friendship bracelet she gave her nearly four years ago.

"Friends?" Korra asked. Asami held up her arm, showing she also wore her bracelet. "Best friends." She answered, grinning widely at her.

"Best friends forever!" Bolin yelled, taking Asami's hand in his. They all laughed and walked to the portal.

They stepped in, all looking each other in eye before they all disappeared behind the bright green glow.

" _Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" ~Toph Beifong_

 _"I don't see why not." ~Avatar Aang._

 **Fin!**

 **There goes my rewrite to "The end." I hope you like it! (Also if you read my story "Salvation" Korra and Asami have friendship bracelets and I put them in this story cause I thought it was cute.) I have a question, what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter of "Salvation." Because my writers block is being a bitch. (Thanks ahead of time)**

 **Reviews are awesome.**

 **As always have a great day,**

 **And stay flaming!**

 **~AvatarMakorra2003**


End file.
